Y tu te Vas
by chayannee
Summary: [ Oneshot ] 'Susannah wasn't one to just walk away from something, she always had a reason for the things she did . . . except for this.' Suze is leaving without explanation, Jesse doesn't know what to do, so he tries everything he can. [ JS ]


**This is my first and newest one-shot: Y tu te Vas (You walk away), The actual song is by Chayanne and his wonderful producers and if you ask me nice enough, I could send you the full english version of the it. I have used it because it matches this plot well, but unfortunately, I do not own it. Neither do I own any of the Mediator Characters, they are all by Meg Cabot.**

**Don't read and run… read and review. It makes a hell of a lot of difference, because if you like this, I'll give you another one **

**-chayfan**

* * *

**Y tu te Vas**

* * *

**Jesse**

I stumbled into the bar, opening the beige doors of the _Bar Sur_ with trembling hands. I didn't know what to expect, Susannah was my everything. Then why did she sound so upset over the phone?

_Nunca imagine la vida sin ti_

_En todo lo que me plantee simpre estabas tu_

Table five… six… seven… There were couples chatting, holding hands and smiling at each other. Maybe I would try to hold Susannah's hand today, like the others were doing. Usually, I would not show public affection as it was an insult to women, but Susannah was different. Sometimes I couldn't control myself around her.

…eight. There she was, in the middle of two other tables, sitting alone and staring out the window. Did she see me outside? If she noticed my presence, she didn't show any indication of it.

I sat down opposite her, taking in her gorgeous features. Her full lips were curved into a semi-circle, pointing down and her russet hair was slightly curled, as it always was. But she looked so forlorn, so saddened by something. So I did not smile as I would normally do when in her presence.

_Solo tu sabes bien quien soy_

_De donde vengo y a donde soy_

It was then that she noticed me, her head turned from the window and her emerald gaze met mine. Was that something that had wounded her something to do with me? I have never kept anything away from her, and I would never dream of hurting her let alone do it in real life.

Once seeing me, her eyes fell again, this time averted to the white table cloth sitting on top of the dark-coloured wood of the table. It stood out so much against the table that it looked unnatural, as if it was not supposed to be there.

The _Bar Sur_ had framed pictures of many people, most of which I did not recognize. I had, however, seen them before. Susannah and I visited this bar often, on our dates.

_unca te he mentido, nunca te he escondito nada_

_Siempre me tuviste cuando me necesitabas_

She looked at me again, I leveled my brown eyes with her green ones. She had put on more of her paints – liquid foundation as she calls it – I saw, more than usual. I had known that something wasn't right ever since I received her phone call this morning, but now my suspicions were intensified.

A sigh echoed from her, I stared at her harder, studying her beautiful features. My heart, which usually sped with joy, felt as if it were going to shatter underneath her fingertips.

There was unspoken words between us, both of us were rendered speechless. She closed her stunning eyes, unlocking the gaze we had between us. A single tear made its way down her face, trailing down her cheek and making the skin it had flown over a little lighter than the rest of her face. I was right, I thought with a jolt, she had put on more make-up than yesterday.

I wasn't really paying attention to the paints on her light skin, I was more involved with the look on her face. She needed comforting, this happened from time to time. Not a lot, but sometimes. Emotions got the better of all of us.

_Nadie mejor que tu sabra_

_Que di todo lo que dar_

Reaching out, I put my hand on her wrist gently. She looked down at it with eyes that were once again brimming with unshed tears. I wanted to hold her more than anything right now, but the table was the obstacle that prevented this movement.

Susannah stood, I gripped her hand tighter but she continued to walk away from the table. Reaching out further I tried to stop her, not letting go and trying to keep her there.

She managed to slip out of my grasp, her hand cascading over mine until our fingertips touched lightly and she continued to walk, pink handbag in her other hand. I could see the devastation and pain written all over her face.

What did I do wrong?

'If two people love each other, there can be no happy ending to it,' I heard her whisper as our hands fell from each others. My vision grew blurred for a second, but the tears wavered and then it came back, clear. They did not fall down my face like they had on Susannah's.

After a moment of just looking at me, Susannah left the _Bar Sur_, and I could see her cross the road. Once she was over safely, I stood myself, power walking out of the shop. I didn't have to turn back to know that everyone's eyes were on me, I could _feel_ them boring into my body.

This reminded me of a song I had once heard. It seemed to fit perfectly. But I didn't hesitate as I walked onto the road, seeing her disappear down another alley way. Where she was going, I did not know. I had never been down that alley before.

_Y ahora tu te vas_

_Asi como si nada_

_Acortandome la vida_

_Agachando la lirada_

I don't know why I didn't follow her. I couldn't move from the spot I was standing in, in the middle of the road. It was as if I were paralyzed.

Why, Why was she doing this? Why did Susannah leave like that?

'Y tu te vas y yo me pierdo entre la nada, Donde quedan las palabras…' As if she were in one of the tall buildings surrounding the road I was in the middle of, I sung to her. Hoping that somehow she could here me.

_Y tu te vas y yo me pierdo entre la nada_

_Donde quedan las palabras_

_Y el amor que me jurabas_

_Si tu ti vas_

My voice filled the night air. 'Y ahora tu te vas, Asi como si nada… Acortandome la vida…' The sweet voice of _mi querida_ whispering that sentence as she had in the _Bar Sur _with the same, sorrowful haunting tone echoed through my mind mercilessly. 'Agachando la lirada.'

* * *

Rain poured down the busy streets, it had been a day since Susannah and my meeting at the _Bar Sur_. My body was like ice again as I remembered what her friend, Gina, had told me after she had seen Susannah later that evening. 

'She's moving.' Gina had said, 'Back to Carmel…' She paused, 'I thought she was happy here, in New York. She never told me exactly why she was moving… did she tell you?' I shook my head in reply, trying to stop the torrent of emotions as they filled my body.

I looked around the room, that seemed to be the only thing I could do as I sat on the wooden window seat. I was in my apartment, the one that Susannah and me shared. Or, considering the turn of events, had once shared.

Cardboard boxes littered the small lounging area. I stood, still moving subconsciously, ever since last night I hadn't been thinking straight. Ever since Susannah had left me there at the bar.

Red and white tape covered the splits in the boxes. I knew what was inside those boxes, Susannah's items. There was one sitting open, the movers obviously hadn't closed it yet.

Inside was a picture, one that I recognized pretty well. It was of myself wrapping an arm around Susannah's waist and she was smiling up at me. I was waving at the camera, who had taken the photo again? I honestly did not remember. What was really only a week ago seemed like centuries had zipped past me.

_Y tu te vas y yo me pierdo entre la nada_

_Donde quedan las palabras_

_Y el amor que me jurabas_

_Si tu ti vas_

The song came back to me, the same one I had sung last night. It was a very nice song, sung nicely by a good artist. I couldn't, however, remember which one. That was how deeply gone I was. The words of the song were heartbreaking, I felt the grip on my lungs tighten, as if I could hardly breathe.

I closed my eyes, trying to will the pain away. The pain that I had never felt before. I had never felt heartbreak before. This pain was killing me slowly. A brainwave of thoughts washed over me. Why did Susannah make me feel this pain? She loved me did she not? As she had said in so many words.

Moving over to the brown, leather couch that me and Susannah had always shared, I sat down. A hand flew to my head subconsciously and it traveled my face as if I was afraid that my skin was no longer there. Eventually, my fingers found there way into my hair and started to run through the masses of black, like they always did when I was distressed or frustrated with something.

_Si es que te he fallado_

_Dime como y cuando ha sido_

I couldn't really focus on anything. Not whilst I knew that Susannah was going to be on a plane, leaving for Carmel. I tried to read a book, look out the window or even fold my dirty clothes I had left, draped on one of the couches last night. Nothing seemed to be keeping my interest.

Whenever I closed my eyes, my thoughts drifted back to Susannah, and the sorrowful face that she had raised to be last night. It was as if it were tattooed onto the back of my eyelids. I could never see anything else.

_Si es que te has cansado_

_Y hora me echas al olvido_

It was only until the movers came back into the room, ready to tape up everything that had yet to be moved, that I realized the seriousness of this situation. I had been lazing around when somewhere, Susannah, the love of my life was planning on moving away.

Maybe even forever.

_No habla nadie que te amar_

_Asi como yo te puedo amar_

They carried all the boxes away, and it were as if they were stealing parts of me with them. Taking them away cruelly, like a playground bully, stealing children's pocket money for his own uses.

I stood abruptly and looked at my being, leather jacket. I remembered how Susannah had bought that for me on our fifth date. She seemed to spoil me so, I did the same with her, she said, bringing flowers to every date and just being the way I was.

Then why was she leaving? Was she not satisfied with me? I could be better for her, I would be anything for her. Then why was she continuing to break my heart? Was she even feeling the same amount of hurt I was now?

I looked at the form, where the packages were to be sent, and the time that they were to leave.

_Y ahora tu te vas_

_Asi como si nada_

_Acortandome la vida_

_Agachandola mirada_

The image of Susannah in my mind suddenly changed. I saw her, with a bag on wheels trailing behind her, sunglasses blocking her flawless eyes as she walked towards the gateway… the gateway to her plane. It was scheduled to leave.

I took my jacket, making my decision and raced out the door, being careful not to bump the movers as I ran.

_Y tu te vas y yo me pierdo entre la nada__Donde quedan las palabras_

_Y el amor que me jurabas_

**

* * *

**

**No-one**

Susannah kept moving, not looking back. Sunglasses shielded her eyes as her carry bag trailed behind her. This was her ultimate decision.

_Si tu ti vas…_

She gave in her ticket, ready to board the plane. The lady at the counter took it, scanned it and gave her a smile. But Susannah saw it was fake, in the lady's grey eyes were masses of hurt.

And then they morphed into a pair of familiar brown ones.

Turning away, Susannah registered that it was a figment of her imagination. He couldn't possibly know when she was leaving. She crossed the threshold and towards the gateway…

* * *

**Jesse**

The taxi stopped near the airport. I rushed to get out, having already given the man his money. I sped across the small car park and towards the building that was the airport.

I started to sprint. Susannah meant my life, I had to stop her from going on that plane.

_Por mas que busco no encuentro razon  
Por mas que intento no puedo olvidar_

Running across the first floor, I didn't pay attention to anyone as I swerved to avoid collision. I couldn't let her slip away from me… no one could love anyone more than I loved Susannah.

Mi _querida_, mi _candela_. (**an**: not in the song. Just highlighted Spanish)

I searched rapidly, my heart pumping louder and louder in my head as I spun once to see. I remembered the gate number off the clipboard back in my apartment… where was it?

_Eres como una llama que arde_

Running at full speed, I jumped up stairs on the escalator, two at a time, splitting through the masses of people and causing them to swear and insult me. I payed no attention to their cries and curses. I was on a mission and would not stop until I found her…

And bought her back to me.

_En el fondo de mi corazon…_

I looked out a window once off the escalator. There was the plane! Speeding even faster the people were moving in slow blurs. I was the one sprinting as if my life depended on it…

Because it did.

Susannah.

_Oh…oh.._

I ran out to the gateway, my legs pumping beneath them. I had no control left in me to slow down. I didn't hesitate as I paced swiftly down the stairs. The plane was leaving as I ran…

The runway was large, obviously, because the planes needed space to take off. The screeching of planes leaving got my attention and bought me back to my mission. I moved faster, faster than I had ever moved in both my real life, my after life and my new life.

Then I did the only thing I could.

I stepped in the middle of the runway. Then, taking a deep breath, I started to sing again.

I flailed my hands out, not caring who saw me. I was now consciously aware of the moisture in my eyes and how the tears were flowing down my face. I had never felt more sorrow in my life, not even when I was exorcized.

And then saved by Susannah.

_Y ahora tu te vas  
Asi como si nada_

Her name amplified me in ways I could not begin to describe, 'Y tu te vas, Acortandome la vida… Agachando la lirada…'

I didn't notice, I swear it. Blinded by tears I could only hear the sound of the plane flying above me. I continued to sing, not caring about anything anymore.

'Y tu te vas y yo me pierdo entre la nada…'

She was gone.

_Donde quedan las palabras_

Susannah was gone.

_Y el amor que me jurabas_

Life did not mean anything anymore.

'…Si tu ti vas…'

* * *

**No-one**

Gina watched from outside of her car, having a full view of the runway, the plane rioting through the air, and the single figure on the runway, flailing their arms and doing what seemed to be screaming their lungs out in another language.

She could see the sorrow on Jesse's face as he looked at the plane fly away. He turned around and started on the long journey back towards the civilization inside the airport.

Before she could do anything about it, her own voice penetrated the sudden silence. 'Oh, Suze… What have you done?' The lights on the runway perished into black.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**AN: Personally, I think that is the best fic I have ever done in the history of my Fanfiction. I'm proud of myself, and whacking myself over the head with a stick. I'm sorry to anyone who thought this was going to end well, personally, I didn't know what I was going to do for the ending until it spilled out of me. I also have one more thing to say…**

**Can you review? –does pouty face- please?**

**-chayfan**

**Translations:**

* * *

KEY: _Spanish…_ (English) 

_Querida_

(Darling, Beloved)

* * *

_Candela _

(Beautiful Woman)

* * *

_Y tu te Vas_

(You walk away ((also can be: And now you leave)))

* * *

_Nunca imagine la vida sin ti_

_En todo lo que me plantee simpre estabas tu_

(I never imagined life without you

Everything that I planned, you were always there)

* * *

_Solo tu sabes bien quien soy, _

_De donde vengo y a donde soy_

(Only you know who I am

Where I came from, where I am going)

* * *

_unca te he mentido, nunca te he escondito nada_

_Siempre me tuviste cuando me necesitabas_

(I have never lied to you, never hidden anything from you

You always had me when you needed me)

* * *

_Nadie mejor que tu sabra_

_Que di todo lo que dar_

(No one will know better then you,

I gave everything that I had)

_

* * *

_

_Y ahora tu te vas  
Asi como si nada  
Acortandome la vida  
Agachando la lirada  
Y tu te vas y yo me pierdo entre la nada  
Donde quedan las palabras  
Y el amor que me jurabas  
Si tu ti vas_

(And now you are leaving  
Just like nothing  
Cutting my life short  
Looking down  
And you leave, and I get lost in nothingness  
Where are your words,  
And the love that you promised me  
If you leave)

* * *

_Si es que te he fallado_

_Dime como y cuando ha sido_

(If I have failed you

Tell me how and when)

* * *

_Si es que te has cansado_

_Y hora me echas al olvido_

(If you have grown tired of me

And now you forget about me)

* * *

_No habla nadie que te amar_

_Asi como yo te puedo amar_

(There will be no one else that will love you

Like I could of loved you)

_

* * *

_

_Y ahora tu te vas  
Asi como si nada  
Acortandome la vida  
Agachandola mirada  
Y tu te vas y yo me pierdo entre la nada  
Donde quedan las palabras  
Y el amor que me jurabas  
Si tu ti vas_

* * *

_Por mas que busco no encuentro razon_

_Por mas que intento no puedo olvidar_

(As much as I look for a reason, I can not find one

As much as I try, I can not forget)

* * *

_Eres como una llama que arde _

(You are like a burning flame)

* * *

_En el fondo de mi corazon _

(In the deepest part of my heart)


End file.
